freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Clock
Main = The is a game mechanic that shows the player the current time within the game, and how much time remains until 6 AM. It is located in the upper right-hand corner of the screen, where it remains constantly, even when the player is being killed by one of the animatronics. Once the clock reaches 6 AM, the night ends. It displays only the current hour; it does not show minutes, seconds, etc. It also shows the current night, just below the hour display. In-game The main objective in Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is to survive until 6 AM without being stuffed into a suit by the animatronics. The clock always starts at 12 AM, which is the beginning of Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, and Fritz Smith's shifts. Each hour lasts 86 seconds, making each night 8 minutes and 36 seconds long. On the mobile version, every hour lasts approximately 45 seconds, making every night last around 4 minutes and 30 seconds. After the clock reaches 6 AM, the screen fades away, showing the time roll over from 5 AM to 6 AM. A bell jingle plays to denote that time is up, accompanied by a chorus of cheers from excited children. In the second game, each hour lasts only about 71 seconds, making a night only about 7 minutes and 6 seconds, significantly shorter than the first game. Unlike the first game, there is no difference in the passage of time between the PC and mobile versions. In the third game, each hour is approximately 43 seconds long, making each night 4 minutes and 18 seconds long. This marks the third game as having the shortest hours, and by extension, nights in the series, even shorter than in the first game's mobile version. A mobile version for the Android is currently out, but a difference between night lengths has yet to be analyzed as of this point in time. While the chime for the end of the night is the same as the second game, the visuals are drastically changed. A green, futuristic background is now utilized, and instead of a transition from 5 AM to 6 AM, it is now 5:59 AM to 6:00 AM. The clock will continue to run even after the power has run out, despite disappearing from the top right corner. Until the player is killed, they have a chance of advancing to the next night. This also applies for when The Puppet is free from its box, or BB is in The Office. As long as the player survives long enough, the night is done. Trivia *It is currently unknown why the animatronics stop their attempts to attack the player at precisely 6 AM, but it is speculated that it may be due to their programming, with their free roaming circuitry disabled at this specified time. **Another cause may be that the restaurant opens at 6 AM (hence the cheers of children), at which point the animatronics would need to return to their proper positions to avoid suspicion. While the restaurant probably doesn't open its doors for business at 6 AM, it is likely that early-shift workers such as cooks would begin arriving around this time to prepare for the day. **In the third game, it is unknown why there are the cheers of children, considering it is no longer a pizzeria and now a horror attraction. *It is unknown how Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, or the unknown security guard from the third game keep track of the time, as no clocks physically appear in the player's view of The Office. It is possible that either they wear watches, there are clocks in their Offices that are simply off-screen, or there truly is no way for them to tell the time, and they are never aware of the hour. *In the first two games, Foxy's jumpscare can be cut off, along with his scream, by the time turning over to 6 AM. *The clock chime sounds exactly like the Westminster Quarters. *The clock chime sound in the second and third game is the same sound that can be heard by clicking on a clock in Chipper & Sons Lumber Co., a game that is also developed by Scott Cawthon. *The confetti is almost identical to the sprite when a mosquito is trapped by the Bug Net in Sit & Survive, a game also developed by Scott Cawthon. |-| Gallery= Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's 12pm.png|At 12 AM. 1am.png|At 1 AM. 2am.png|At 2 AM. 3am.png|At 3 AM. 4am.png|At 4 AM. 5am.png|At 5 AM. 6am.png|At 6 AM. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 bandicam 2014-12-07 20-32-18-603.jpg|At 12 AM. At 1 AM.jpg|At 1 AM. At 2 AM.jpg|At 2 AM. At 3 AM.jpg|At 3 AM. At 4 AM.jpg|At 4 AM. At 5 AM.jpg|At 5 AM. 6_AM_FNaF2.jpg|At 6 AM. endofnightfnaf2.gif|At 6 AM. (animated)|link=http://makeagif.com/xbYijB Audio The chimes at 6 AM. The chimes at 6 AM in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and Five Nights at Freddy's 3. The cheers at 6 AM. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Game Mechanics